


you win some, you lose some (but mostly you lose)

by ookaikeishin (mariachillin)



Series: bragging rights [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Third Year Crows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachillin/pseuds/ookaikeishin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima doesn't like to lose. Not to Kageyama or anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you win some, you lose some (but mostly you lose)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a direct continuation from [race me to the top](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3528137) :D enjoy!

_I win._

Tsukki looks at the text message and scoffs, flipping his phone closed with a hint of annoyance. Yamaguchi is walking alongside him as they head home. They live close to one another so this is their usual walk after practice. Tonight feels different though; there’s an awkward touch to the breeze that makes Tsukki pull into himself--his hands push deeper in his pockets, his chin tucked closer to his chest. 

It’s not that he didn’t think it’d never happen, Hinata and Kageyama, but he’s more than a little perturbed that his vice captain has managed to prove him wrong. 

Or--no, that wasn’t right… 

Tsukki never intended to compete with Kageyama in confessing; he was really only pushing him to admit his feelings to their shorter classmate because it was just fun at the time. And because he truly believed that Kageyama would never do it. But the blond really hates being wrong. And now the idiot would probably give him that smug smirk that Tsukki hated to see--although it was rare that Kageyama ever got a one-up on him. Still, Tsukki didn’t like to lose. Who did?

Yamaguchi’s sweater had been left in his locker back in the clubroom so Tsukki had no choice but to agree to wait for him when he went up to grab it. When he’d come back down with wide eyes and a slight grin, Tsukki narrowed his eyes and asked him what his problem was. With no words, Yamaguchi motioned for him to follow and there they were--Hinata and Kageyama, sucking face. Right there. In the club room where _anyone_ could walk in. They really were the dumbest teenagers he knew.

When he sends Kageyama the text, it’s meant to rile him up. Maybe even freak him out a little; Tsukki likes an embarrassed Kageyama the most. But he wasn’t expecting him to gloat. Sure, it was about time the two of them had stopped being imbeciles about their obvious feelings for one another, but if anything, that black-haired brute should be _thanking_ him. He shrugs internally. Why should he even care?

But he does care a little.

There’s even a small seed of jealousy growing inside of him the more he thinks about it. Especially when he glances over at Yamaguchi who seems to be lost in thought, no doubt thinking about what they just witnessed. Tsukki recalls the smile on the freckled boy’s face after he’d seen their classmates in the clubroom. He was envious, no doubt. Tsukki’s seen a few variations of Yamaguchi’s envious smiles. They’re never mean or sad, always the slightest tilt of his lips where Tsukki _knows_ he’s thinking along the lines of _Must be nice…_

Tsukki sighs inwardly. Yamaguchi’s changed so much since their first encounter. He’s almost made a complete one eighty in terms of his personality as well as his appearance. He’s bolder now, nothing like the kid who let bigger, tougher boys pick on him in middle school. Tsukki couldn’t imagine someone stepping to Yamaguchi in that way now. Firstly, Tsukki would never allow it, but more importantly, _Yamaguchi_ wouldn’t allow it. For years, Tsukki himself had borderline bullied Yamaguchi under the guise of being his friend, but during their first training camp in Toyko, Yamaguchi had put an end to that. Tsukki smirks fondly into his collar as he remembers the way Yamaguchi had lit a fire under him--encouraging him even--to be a better volleyball player. That was the first of many times Yamaguchi would show his evolution.

Apart from that, his friend is now more open in his personality. Tsukki’s no longer Yamaguchi’s only friend. Scores of classmates come up to him now during school hours, and even after, to talk and laugh and joke with him. When they were first years, Yamaguchi would only eat lunch with Tsukki, but now the blond has to _share_ his time with others. He hates it.

The first years who have just joined the volleyball club _love_ Yamaguchi. He’s playful and confident with them; teaches them proper receiving techniques and encourages them to work hard. He apologizes often on behalf of their captain and vice captain who can each sometimes be a little harsh in their criticisms. Both he and Hinata handle their kouhai much better than Kageyama and Tsukki ever could. Tsukki sometimes wonders if Yamaguchi and Hinata would be better suited to run the team then immediately parishes the thought. They aren’t fearsome enough. 

But their kouhai aren’t the only ones who take Yamaguchi to heart. There’s another, a boy from their school with sandy brown hair and distrustful eyes. He looks at Yamaguchi like he’s considering a menu; deciding what he’ll have first. Tsukki’s only seen the two of them talking for a couple of weeks now, but it’s nothing like the way Yamaguchi talks to his other friends or the first years. With this guy, Yamaguchi’s often blushing. This guy walks him to the gym every day before practice and he’s usually wearing this annoyingly familiar smirk on his face. Like he’s so sure of himself, like he’s smarter than anyone he’s ever met or going to meet, like he’s _better_. Tsukki’s fists clench in his pockets. 

Tsukki’s come across them once, near the vending machines by their practice gym. The boy had Yamaguchi practically pinned to the wall like some schoolgirl, with one arm braced near the side of his friend’s head as he said something that made Yamaguchi turn the shade of a tomato. Tsukki had quickly summoned him for help with the first years, breaking the two of them apart with a look. He couldn’t have that...

But every day, this boy and Yamaguchi walk together to the gym where they talk a little and then part ways. It’s not as if Tsukki particularly cares who Yamaguchi’s spending his free time with. Why would he? They’re still friends. They’ve been through too much, so much that Tsukki doesn’t need to worry at all that anyone could replace him. So he never asks about the boy and Yamaguchi doesn’t ever bring the boy up. Which was mildly suspicious considering Yamaguchi rarely ever held back on giving Tsukki every detail of his life.

“Who’s the guy that’s been hanging around the gym before practice?” Tsukki asks suddenly. “Is he interested in joining the volleyball club?” He adds. Of course, he’s asking as the captain of the volleyball team, nothing more.

Yamaguchi seems surprised by the question before his face falls into an easy grin.

“Oh! That’s Hayawaka Haruichi. I--” he pauses to think for a moment. “I don’t think he’s interested in joining, no. He’s never mentioned it.”

Tsukki raises an eyebrow. “Then what are you two always talking about in front of the volleyball club’s gym, if not volleyball…?”

Yamaguchi blinks at him a bit, his smile faltering some before it brightens again. “We talk about a lot of things. Classes, food, what we do outside of school. Oh!” He exclaims, like something’s coming back to him suddenly. “He has asked about volleyball _once_. But that was just to ask why I was so into it. He seems very interested in my interests.” With this last statement, Yamaguchi blushes slightly causing Tsukki to narrow his eyes. 

He’d love to claim ignorance in why he’s all of a sudden annoyed, but he knows all too well why. He also knows that if he doesn’t act soon, this Hayakawa Haruichi would try and take what was his. 

Tsukki and Yamaguchi are… Well, they’re Tsukki and Yamaguchi. Tsukki didn’t need that changing to Tsukki and Yamaguchi and Hayakawa. Because who knows how long after that it’d become Yamaguchi and Hayakawa? The thought leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

“Do you like him?” He asks Yamaguchi.

His friend answers freely with a shrug, “Sure I do, he’s a nice guy.”

Tsukki rolls his eyes, sucking his teeth gently.

“No, Yamaguchi, do you _like_ him?”

Yamaguchi finally seems to understand the question and blushes that tomato-red blush. Tsukki decides that he _definitely_ doesn’t want that blush surfacing for anyone but him. 

Starting tonight.

He doesn’t care for this Hayakawa guy and it doesn’t matter what he wants with Yamaguchi. Tsukki plans to put an end to that right now.

He stops walking and looks down at Yamaguchi who has yet to answer his question. When the shorter boy stops too and sees Tsukki’s face, he gets a little nervous--Tsukki can tell by the way his fingers fiddle with the strap of his bag. 

“Do you?” Tsukki asks again.

After a moment Yamaguchi looks down, speaking quietly.

“I don’t know, really. He’s--he’s nice to me. And I think he likes me. He hasn’t said so, but he flirts a lot. I think--I think I like the attention. I like being noticed.”

And Tsukki’s eyes widen because he finally understands. 

“I don’t like anyone paying any special attention to you,” he starts. “I barely tolerate it from the first years who just joined the volleyball club. But I definitely don’t like the thought of this Hayakawa Haruichi paying you any extra attention--”

He takes a step forward. Yamaguchi’s feet pull him a step back. They’re right to, really. Tsukki’s got a look in his eyes that could make small animals cower.

“I certainly don’t like him _flirting_ with you. I should be the one doing that.”

He takes another step forward and Yamaguchi takes another step back. Tsukki continues.

“I notice you. I notice all the ways you’ve changed since we were kids. Not just physically, but mentally as well. I can see how tenacious you are, the way you stand up for not only yourself, but for others as well.”

He takes yet another step forward, but before Yamaguchi can retreat, Tsukki’s long arm reaches down, his slender fingers curling around Yamaguchi’s hip to keep him close. 

“I don’t care if he likes you because _I_ like you. And I’m selfish--you know that. I don’t want anyone to have you but me.”

Yamaguchi turns as red as Tsukki’s ever seen him, his eyes wide and bright although it’s dark save for the stars above them. Tsukki’s eyes are determined and never leave his. He wants Yamaguchi to see, to _feel_ how serious he is. To see how much he means every word.

“So, Yamaguchi?” Tsukki can feel his heart pounding just the slightest bit faster. It’s a new feeling for him, but he’s sure it’s nerves. “Do you like _me_?”

There’s a pregnant pause where the world seems to stop spinning before Yamaguchi’s smile is wide and bright, eyes crinkled at the corners.

“Of course I do, Tsukki.”

He takes Tsukki by surprise when he leans up to kiss him gently. It’s chaste and sweet and perfect for Tsukki’s first; he wonders briefly if it’s Yamaguchi’s as well. When Yamaguchi pulls away, he’s still smiling--reassuringly as if he can sense Tsukki’s nerves. He even goes on to say:

“I’ve been waiting forever for you to say something.”

In which Tsukki just takes Yamaguchi’s hand in his own and resumes their walk home with nothing more than a, “Tch.”

He vaguely reminds himself to text Kuroo and Bokuto that he's finally done what they've been badgering him to do for the last two years.

**Author's Note:**

> welp, there it is. i had no idea how i'd do writing from tsukki's point of view, but i tried my best lol! hope you guys enjoyed. of course there's more to come! :)


End file.
